


Send Me Your Dirty Desire

by HeartMyKatic



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Facetime, Nudes, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartMyKatic/pseuds/HeartMyKatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kate Beckett-Castle gets a text from her husband at work for some “inspiration” while he’s stuck at home writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me Your Dirty Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two years into Caskett's marriage. Kate is the captain.
> 
> This is kind of short because it was actually a fic I posted on fanfiction.net first. Enjoy!

She had to work today, just like every day. In fact, he usually goes with her, watching her sit at the desk that was once Montgomery's and Gates, but now hers. 

But, he had to write today so he could meet his deadline. Martha was watching their son, Brayden, and Castle was stuck home alone staring at a blank document. 

With a defeated sigh, Castle texted his wife. 

"So, I know I'm supposed to be writing, but I need a little encouragement."

Moments later, his phone dinged with a reply. 

"What kind of encouragement?"

"Oh you know, some inspiration. I saw you go to work today in that skirt and buttoned up shirt. Care to give me a peek at what's underneath? ;)"

Beckett opened his text and let out a breathy laugh. Of course he would ask that, but it's not like she really minds.

With a smirk on her face, Kate gets up, shuts the blinds and locks the door to her office. He's going to love this.

It’s a slow day anyways, just full of paperwork for her team and her sitting in her office reading her husband’s books, why not bless him with a few pictures to help him write. She decided to start off slow, to get the writer worked up before she goes completely naked. So, Kate sits down at her desk and pulls out her phone, opening up her camera and switching it to the front camera. He would want cleavage, so she popped two buttons and angled the camera down at her breasts, the top of her bra showing, which was trimmed in sexy black lace, as her cleavage busted out of it since it was a push-up bra.

How did she know her husband would request something along these lines when she went off to work this morning? Guess she knows him a little too well, but doesn’t regret it nonetheless. When she was satisfied with the picture, she sent it to him with the caption saying, “wishing you were here to rip this shirt off me.”

As soon as the photo came through, Castle opened it with wide eyes, heat immediately rushing down south. God, his wife is fucking sexy! She hasn’t even went naked yet and he was bulging against his boxers, not wearing any pants since he’s home. Deciding to tease her back, he took a picture of his cock straining against the tightened material and sent it with words that read, “this is how hard you get me with just one picture.” 

She wasn’t expecting any pictures in return, but once she opened it, she was so glad he did. It made her flush and heat to immediately coil in the bottom of her stomach, already feeling herself growing wet. He drove her crazy, always has, without even trying.

“God Castle, how the fuck are you already that hard?!”

“Because of you. Doesn’t that say enough, sexy? ;)”

They’ve been having sex for 4 years now, the first year dating, second year engaged, and the other two married, and their sex life was still so damn exciting and hot each and every time. The effects they have on each other never faltered either, still so strong and thick. 

Kate grabbed her phone and hit record, the camera facing her breasts. With one hand she unhooked her bra, one that hooks in the front, and let it pop open, her boobs busting free from the cups. After her creamy breasts were exposed, she stopped the video and hit send, knowing this will have him throbbing. 

Castle’s phone went off and he opened the video, jaw dropped the entire time. Fuuuuck, how he wants to grab them and squeeze them himself. Time to measure up to that, and he knows exactly how to do it. He held the phone in one hand and went to his camera and switched it to video. With the back camera, he hit record while his other hand pulled down his boxers some, causing his hardened length to spring free and straight up. A naughty smile appeared on his face as he sent it to his sexy wife, sitting back and waiting for her reply. 

Her phone went off, interrupting a very naughty fantasy she was having as she picked up the phone and went to her messages with Castle. She clicked on the video and watched it, a groan escaping her mouth once she did. God did she want him. 

“So fucking delicious.” She sent back, her eyes now black with lust and her wetness seeping through her black lacy thong. 

Boy was she thankful that she could go home in 45 minutes. 

“I want to see up your skirt.” The author texted her, causing Kate to wear a wicked smile. She propped her feet up on her desk and spread her legs. With her phone in hand and the back camera on, Kate turned her wrist and eyed her phone, guessing where the camera could take the best picture. Once she felt like it would get it all good, she pressed the button as the camera snapped the picture with flash so it could capture her soaked panties. 

Beckett looked at the picture and smirked, the picture showing her inner thighs and in between her legs. The former detective hit send and pulled her feet from her desk, waiting. Kate took a deep breath, trying to calm down but knowing she’s failing when she feels some of her arousal trickle down her inner thigh. 

He was staring at his phone constantly until it finally went off. Like an eager kid on Christmas morning, Castle greedily opened the photo and growled at the sight of her drenched panties. 

Oh how he loves the naughty side of his wife. Everyone was working while the captain was locked in her office sending pictures to her husband.

Fucking sexy. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock and hit record as he started to pump himself slow but hard, groaning out at the much needed pleasure, stopping the video after 20 seconds. He sent the video to her and waited once again, wanting so bad to get off but not wanting to start without her. 

Kate opened the video and moaned at the sight, so close to doing the exact same thing. Beckett crossed her legs tightly and rocked back and forth, feeling some pressure.

Castle took the next step and hit “facetime,” patiently waiting for her to answer. 

She immediately hit answer and was met with her husband’s face on the screen.

“Hey sexy.” The writer spoke with a dark and husky voice. 

“Take off your panties and show me what’s underneath.” 

Oh, now he wanted a live show? 

“God I can’t wait to get home.” Kate spoke as she reached under her skirt and grasped the hem of her underwear, bending forward to pull them down the long lengths of her legs. Once they were off she sat back up straight and dangled the material, watching as Castle eyes them. 

“They’re ruined, Rick.” Kate said in a seductive tone, watching as Castle gulped with that knowledge. 

The new captain spread her legs and lowered the phone so he could see, her eyes down at the screen so she could watch. Castle licked his lips, mouth watering. 

“Fuck Kate, I can already taste you on my tongue.” 

Wanting to prolong his torture, Beckett ran a digit through her sopping center and used her other hand to bring the phone back to her face. She brought her finger into her mouth and sucked on it, moaning around it.

He was slowly falling apart with the view in front of him. “You tease.” Was all he could manage to say, too busy looking at her with a predatory gaze.

“Mhm...you asked for it. Now get back to work, I’ll see you soon babe.” She grinned and hung up the phone. 

Oh no she didn’t. Like he was going to get any work done now! Everyone would leave the precinct in 25 minutes. 

With that thought, Castle got dressed and walked out the door, arriving at the precinct 5 minutes after everyone left and went home, knowing Kate was up in her office finishing things up for the day. 

The author quickly walked in and took the elevator up to the 12th and stepped off, the bullpen dark and deserted, the only light coming from his wife’s office. The blinds were now open and the door was unlocked, so he stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He was quiet and she didn’t notice because her back was to him, busy putting up things that were on her desk. 

Castle shut the blinds and watched as she turned around, jumping but settling down when she noticed who it was. 

“Castle, what are you doing here?”

“Well doll, you said you couldn’t wait to get home, so I thought I wouldn’t make you wait. Now sit down in your chair.”

She didn’t question it, just wore a smirk as she sat down, still completely aroused, only more than she was 20 minutes ago. 

She had no idea what he was going to do until he stood in front of her desk, looking at her.

“Unbutton your shirt and leave it open. Don’t take off your bra yet.” 

Kate loves his dominant side and made no hesitancy to obey. Her shirt was now open, exposing her sexy bra that matched her underwear. 

Castle got on all fours and crawled underneath her desk, his hands moving up and spreading her legs all the way, causing Kate to gasp. Her arousal was running down her inner thighs and completely seeping through the panties’ material, her scent invading the writer’s nose. 

“Fuck.” He growled, his mouth open and hot as he began kissing up the inner part of her right leg, soon reaching her inner thigh. His wife was squirming in her seat as he got higher up, a whimper falling from her lips. 

With his tongue out, he licked up her inner thigh, lapping up the essence of her dripping arousal, making him hungry for more. He got to the very top of her right inner thigh and stuck out his tongue, sweeping across her cunt barely as he went to her left thigh, making Kate buck into his face.

“Castle! Oh god, let me ride your face.”

“Mmm good idea.” Caste murmured as his tongue licked away the arousal there as well, not making any difference as more kept coming. 

They both got up, Castle pushing everything off her desk (even though there wasn’t much) and laid down on it.

Beckett took off her panties and stuffed them into her drawer, leaving the skirt on. Swinging her legs over, she straddled his hips as Castle took hold of hers, dragging her up to where she was sitting on his face, already dripping on to his lips and tongue.

He gripped her hips harder and immediately dove in, his tongue greedily licking her juices, making Kate throw her head back and moan out.

“Grind on to my face!” She heard Rick demand against her, nodding.

She started to grind against his tongue as he licked the length of her many times, his mouth flooding with her arousal, swallowing it and letting it fill up again, the process repeating.

The fact that they were in the precinct, on her desk, in her office, heightened everything. 

It felt so damn good, he was just so good at this. His tongue was everywhere at once, all over her clit, running up and down her, in between her fold; it was perfect. 

He unexpectedly plunged his tongue straight into her and licked around her inner walls, making Kate a moaning mess. She was writhing around for a moment then started to grind even harder.

“Rick! Oh! So close. God I’m so close!” 

He smirked against her and took out his tongue, slowly and lightly licking around her center, teasing her. Beckett let out a whine as the pressure stopped.

“Castle! Please!”

He retreated his mouth, muttering against her. “How bad do you want to cum?” 

“So bad! Make me cum, I need it!” 

Castle immediately opened his mouth and started to suck on her clit, a hand moving in between her legs as he pushed two digits into her at a punishing speed, pumping relentlessly. 

Kate screamed out as she came hard all around his fingers, it trickling down his hand and wrist. He removed his fingers and began licking her clean wildly, groaning at her taste.

“Castle, I need you inside of me, now.” 

They both stood, Kate’s legs shaking. He assisted her on to her desk, his hands throwing off her skirt, bra, and shirt.

He had Katherine Beckett-Castle sprawled across her desk naked. Now this is the thing dreams are made of. Stepping back to admire her, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of her for memories’ sake. 

Kate looked over at Castle and smiled at him. “C’mon sexy, I miss you already.” She said with a wink.

The author grinned back at her as he removed all his clothing, walking over to the desk and straddling her on it.

They barely fit on it, but they would make it work. 

Kate reached down between them and took him in her hand, making Castle let out a guttural groan. She stroked him slowly, causing the fire within him to rise higher and higher. 

When she realized he needed to be inside of her at the moment, she guided his tip to her entrance and locked eyes with him.

“Take me, make me yours.” 

That was all he needed to thrust into her quickly and deep, fulfilling her like he always does. Both of them moaned simultaneously at their connection.

Castle wasted no time, just started to move slow but with a punishing force, going very deep each time. His lips went down to hers as they kissed with passion and emotion, his hands now in hers and resting on either side of her head. 

“Mmm..” Kate hummed in the kiss, her tongue sliding over his. The kiss wasn’t a hungry ravishing one, it was meaningful and deep. 

They both expected it to be hard and rough once they got each other, but things went differently. He was doing deep strokes at a medium pace, Beckett now writhing beneath him as she got close. 

His lips attached to her neck, sucking at her pulse point hard, wanting to mark her. Kate moaned, her neck being one of her biggest weaknesses. He bit down then soothed the spot over with his tongue, surely enough leaving a hickey in his wake. 

Rick’s mouth descended down to her chest, taking her left nipple into his mouth, Beckett’s back arching up into him. 

“Faster, Castle. I’m so close…”

He nodded against her and began going even faster, both of them growing closer and closer together. A layer of sweat was on her body, her mouth open and her eyes closed. 

It felt better every time. 

He was licking all over her nipples, sucking and nipping, increasing her building orgasm. 

Moments later, they both fell apart at the same time, moaning out loud. Castle smiled and laid on top of her, knowing she loves feeling the weight of him pressing down on her. 

“God I love you.” Kate said with a lazy smile on her face, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

“Mmm...I love you too.” He replied as his arms snaked around her waist and held her to him, both enjoying the connection physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Now every time Kate Beckett is in her office, all she will be able to think about is this day and all that has happened, not that she’s complaining.


End file.
